Social Media Reviews
The following are reviews from in and around the internet of reviews other websites have done for the show. As on now, this page will only contain reviews from Season Two from the websites Ksitetv.com, TVFanatic.com and TV.com. However, video reviews by the fans, and other video forms of social media are available at Fan Video Reviews Since the reviews for TV.com are so long, read about them at TV.com Reviews * Also check out Social Media Reviews Season One The Plague Drawn and Quartered Coronation The Lamb and the Slaughter Blood for Blood Three Queens When the fake royals came into the picture, things became ever more entertaining. Catherine admitting to Mary there was some truth to the story of the tortured family of hat makers brought a chuckle. Mary wisely decided to use the woman masquerading as her to get to the Duke in the area safely. Catherine continued to use every chance she could to act her part. When they admitted they, too, were impostors trying to make a living out of being Catherine and Mary, the Queen Mother was chomping on grapes and winking her agreement with Mary during the conversation -- such good fun from Megan Follows. The unexpected turn of events that Queen Elizabeth had infiltrated Francis' army with Gifford and the imposters was well done. They had no intention of being taken without a fight. Mary: If I learned one thing at French court it's worth keeping a dagger on you. (whips out a dagger) (Catherine whips out a two pronged hair pin) Poison? Catherine: You say that so hopefully now, but sadly it's not. I don't carry poison everywhere! I might accidentally kill myself. Didn't you wish the Mary imposter made her way back to the castle? She would have been so fun to have around. What we received instead was a new relationship between Catherine and Mary, which included Catherine having words with Francis. Catherine: I was reminded today that she's a good fighter to have when your back's against the wall. Whatever is going on, trust her, be honest. If you don't, she'll end up a thousand miles away from you, playing her role out of duty. Francis: And you would care? Catherine: She has a childlike belief that a woman should trust her husband. I find I wish it were true. Francis' apology to Mary didn't quite do the trick. He may have tricked her once with lies, but it won't happen again. She knows that it wasn't the pressures of being a King that caused him to lash out. Catherine suggested Mary have her own life and a place to find solace. I took that to mean another man's arms. Even though Mary and Francis appeared committed once again, the look on her face as she clung to him was of an unhappy woman. Time will tell if they manage to truly find their way back to each other. At least, in the meantime, Catherine is on Mary's side and not accepting of her son's pressure on Mary. Hopefully her continued involvement in their lives will have a positive impact going forward. The side story of Lola and Narcisse was palatable, but not engaging enough. While applauding Lola for wanting her dowry back (that whole situation kills), it is unwise for her to get involved with Narcisse, even if she thinks she somehow has the wits to match his. Narcisse is still holding Francis' reign hostage with the knowledge he has about Henry's death. If Francis shared what he did with Mary, she could counsel Lola to steer clear of Narcisse and wouldn't have to tell her why. If Francis discovers their fraternization, he may want to confide in Lola what he did instead of Mary to keep the man away from his son. That doesn't sound like a good development at all. If he shares what is happening with anyone else but Mary, most especially Lola, it could ruin any progress with Mary even more than the first lie he told. There is a part of Narcisse that looks like a good package from the outside. He is also charming and kind of sexy in a rakish way. Like the impostors, however, he was taking advantage of a broken populace by stealing and murdering to gain assets. That makes him a problem and an unsuitable match for the mother of the King's child whether he stops threatening him or not. The lion's share of the hour belonged to Catherine and Mary and was better for it. This is, after all, a show about Mary Queen of Scots more than any other. It highlights the empowerment of women in a time when there was little to the idea. It makes perfect sense the best scenes would come from the two most powerful women in the Kingdom. Let's see a lot more of them together! Hit the comments. You loved it! I captured all of the greatest moments in Reign quotes, so take a peek. Are you hoping for more between Mary and Catherine? How do you feel about Lola entertaining Narcisse? Are you still worried about Mary and Francis? Let me know. By: Carissa Pavlica}} The Prince of the Blood Yet even with Lola at her most vulnerable, Narcisse still gave her a choice. She could have walked away, but curiosity got the better of her and now she knows Francis' secret. I cannot for the life of me remember if the ladies were in on the action when Mary and Catherine hoped to poison King Henry. If so, that might give Francis some leverage if he learns about Narcisse's feelings for Lola. Narcisse never experienced love, but it seems he's starting to with Lola. Would he consider it a draw if Francis threatened to take Lola from him as Narcisse if threatening everyone else? Then again, Lola is on Narcisse's kill list, if not from a physical standpoint, she would be mentally demolished if Narcisse killed the King's son. Bash finally got to do more than accept orders and leap after them gratefully. He hated his father as much as Francis and vowed to do what he could to help Francis so they could put it all behind them and kill Narcisse. Now that's the kind of sibling relationship we could all use! But ugh -- Kenna wanted to know why slutty Princess Claude wasn't friendly with her and the last thing I expected was that her and Bash used to diddle! They softened the blow a bit when he said he thought at the time he wasn't really Henry's son, but how old was Claude then? She seems barely a child now. Icky icky icky. Does someone understand what's going on with Catherine's visions? Don't yell at me for not having paid attention last season. Were they daughters of hers that Henry had killed? They're freaky as hell and pulling Claude's hair and yanking her head while sleeping was terrifying. Enlighten me, if you will. I don't need Catherine's mind playing tricks on her. She needs to be on her toes for whatever is going to go down with Francis and Mary. I daresay Francis pushed Mary's very last button, but almost on purpose. She kept professing her love for him and desire to stand by him, but when he learned Narcisse has evidence that could implicate Mary and his mother in regicide, he just wanted her gone. Queen Mary: Oh spare me your lies and excuses! You're not the man that I fell in love with and you're not the King I want to rule beside. You are a coward! King Francis: Mary, everything that I have done... Queen Mary: Enough, enough! I gave you a chance, I waited for the man I fell in love with to return, but that man is dead and I am finished waiting for him! King Francis: If that is what you truly believe then perhaps you should return to Scotland. Leave me. Leave France.'' The look on his face as she walked away was one of relief. She's a distraction he really doesn't need by his side while he fights an enemy that is even more brilliant than his father the King was. Narcisse has a huge arsenal at his disposal and he's not afraid to use any of it against the royals. If Francis isn't worried about Mary, perhaps he can think clearly and then with Bash's help they can rid themselves of Narcisse. Where Lola will wind up in the fallout is anybody's guess. She's kind of wavering between loyalties. It was a pretty big episode. Do you think Mary will lean heavily on Conde going forward, looking to him for even more of what Francis can't give her? Which way will Lola topple? Can Bash help his brother if Claude continues to make waves? By: Carissa Pavlica}} Terror of the Faithful Mary isn't any closer to Conde as a result of her dwindling respect for Francis, but it's hard not to imagine there may come a time when she considers Conde more than a friend. After all, Francis has the ear of Lola, the mother of John Philip|his child]], as well as her hand on her shoulder for comfort and support. After first encouraging Francis to share the truth with Mary, Lola later stops pushing, offering only her support that he is a good man. What's difficult to swallow is how casually Francis accepts Lola's knowledge of what he did, as well as Narcisse's involvement. That makes for a pretty keen setup between Lola and Francis should they desire more than an ear and a tender touch. Lola being on the inside of Francis' secret adds an extra layer of deception between the two and Mary. How can that turn out well? Discovering the reason Catherine has been seeing her dead daughters, fraternal twins who died shortly after birth, is heartbreaking. I suppose we must assume Claude|Claude] has created a barrier between what she did as a child and her mother sending her away to protect herself. She's plucky and rebellious, but eagerly reaching out to her mother in spite of it. The flashbacks to Catherine learning Claude put her twins in danger, ultimately smothering them to death, puts a whole new light on why Claude has not been at court. If she remains at the castle, how long before she recalls what she did? Isn't revisiting the place where you lost a memory a good form of treatment in it's recollection? Bless Bash for trying to protect his half sister. Witnessing Catherine's actions when she confesses to having too many libations could be cause for concern. Here's hoping he doesn't decide to make an issue out of it. The most disturbing moment, above all the terrorist tactics by Catholics and Protestants, and even Catherine's horrific memories of Claude and her |twins, is what went down with Narcisse and Claude. Narcisse might seem like a sexy rogue, but intimating the need for a cape for his lap after Claude sat on it is simply disgusting. There is nothing sexy about that. He claims to love women and have a respect for them when he speaks with Lola. We now know for certain he's nothing more than a pig. Who knows what's coming next? How broken will Mary and Francis become? Will they find themselves in the arms of others again? Can they resist that desire for bodily comfort in the face of their true love for one another? Will Claude marry the Bavarian, William, and have a chance at true happiness? Can she ever be happy living with the suppressed memory from childhood? It's difficult to care so much for the characters, seeing them grow increasingly unhappy. Francis has to let Mary in. He must remember how much better they are together before it's too late. Hit the comments with your thoughts and watch Reign online via TV Fanatic if you've missed any of the season so far. Carissa Pavlica}} Acts of War The bond that began with Mary's pregnancy and fully formed when they were yucking it up with the impostors in their little off-the-road trip has remained. The best and the strongest scenes feature these two powerful women together. There is nothing about a rape that makes a show enjoyable to watch. It's hard to even look back at the hour – to the scene when Narcisse was putting his hand up Claude's skirt, for example – and imagine in which direction they were heading. Mary and Francis are still torn apart by lies. Conde, I think, is a rotten rogue wanting the crown for himself and putting Mary in danger. Narcisse may have redeemed himself, or at least has come to understand his role in matters. Greer and Castleroy are likely in grave danger. Francis and Bash killed someone else for their cause. That's a heck of a lot of unhappiness going around. Where do you fall after this depressing installment? Be sure to read the Reign quotes for a better feel of the tone and then watch Reign online via TV Fanatic. By: Carissa Pavlica}} Mercy Do you have any doubt, despite Greer's love for Castleroy, that she and Leith will rekindle things in the meantime? Narcisse falling into a stumbling wretch of a man willing to place his head on a platter to appease Francis makes no sense given his early character or his thoughts in Reign Season 2 Episode 9 when he felt much of the Protestants' ire was due to his actions. Melting into a pile of worthless goo is improbable. Then we have Catherine. Yes, she's been seeing her daughters for a while now, but to be swayed so deeply by mental illness she chose to kill (or attempt to kill, depending upon how it ends up) her only remaining daughter doesn't fit. Where the hell is Nostradamus when we need him? If ever he was needed, it's now. Catherine is plagued by ghosts, even one in the form of Henry who makes love to her, begging her to accept him back into her life. Is Henry a vampiric ghost who can only pass the threshold into our world when given a formal invitation? Meh. Reign has jumped the shark. This is not where I wanted fierce, strong women to wind up; crazy or running away from love. I'll sit in my disappointment while everyone else revels in Mary's smile at learning of Conde's love for her. We have to wait until the new year for additional episodes, but in the meantime you an make up for it when you watch Reign online via TV Fanatic. See you then! By: Carissa Pavlica}} Getaway Banished Sins of the Past Related Pages Pages relating to Fan Reviews are the following: • Related Media • Fan Video Reviews • Social Media Reviews • TV.com Reviews • Throwback Thursdays • Fan Art • TV.com Reviews Season 1 • Fan Video Reviews - Season 1 • Social Media Reviews Season 1 Category:Reign Category:Season 2 Category:Reviews Category:Fandom